The Persistant Nobleman
by grimreapergirl
Summary: Ichigo's a spoiled, rich Nobleman who feels like he can't love anyone. Orihime's a maid who works for Ichigo. Ichigo starts to feel love again, but Ichigo isn't the only man who has his eyes on her. Another man wants her too. Which man will she chose? R&R
1. Meeting with the Count

_Hello fellow readers! Thank you for all the Love and reviews that I've been getting. ^.^ I appreciate all the time and readers who review! Here (finally -.-) is the new story that I hope all of you have been anticipating and waiting for! Again thanks a million and I hope that this is a bit more exciting, drama wise. If you have any suggestions towards character development or drama situations than please send me a message and I would love all your input. R&R 3_

**Persistent Noble-man Chapter 1 **

**Ichigo's POV**

My head ached from the meeting with the Count. My sore body was worn out from the exhaustion. My waistcoat and top hat felt uncomfortable on my aching body. I sat annoyed and tired in my carriage while pulling down the small curtain on the window to keep the beaming sun away from my eyes. The carriage was small with red leather, cushion seats with dark green and light purple flower designs on the inside. I rested my throbbing head against the cool window and closed my tired eyes. My tiring, busy schedule occupied me every day with constant meetings, planning, parties and arrangements. My life of solitude was worn out by my day to day activities.

I could hear the distant strides of the horse's hooves against the streets as the carriage went along. I heard the busy street markets and the rustle of people as the rushed in the streets and shops. The bumps of the road had woken me from my daze and my carriage turned. The busy sounds of the street markets soon died away as I reached closer to my mansion. I eagerly thought of my leisure time and some afternoon tea. I could soon see the white gates up ahead that surrounded my home. I could see my mansion in the distance and my butler at the front steps ready to greet me. The carriage finally came to a stop and the coach driver opened the door for me. I got out and felt the sun's warm ray's beam onto me and the welcoming, familiar stone path to the front of my home.

"Good afternoon Sir." Welcomed Charles.

"Afternoon Charles." I replied lazily.

"How was the meeting with the Count Kuchiki Sir?"

"As tiring as usual." I grinned.

He followed me into the white palace and he took off my coat. He neatly hung it and took my top hat and Cain and headed to the closet.

"Lunch and tea will be ready for you as usual Sir."

I walked past the beautiful framed paintings that hung on the white walls. The cold marble floor beneath me was washed and cleaned. I headed towards the brown spiral staircase towards my study.

"Welcome back Sir." Bowed a long, blue hair maid.

I ignored the maid and turned right on the red carpet hall towards my room and slammed the door to my study. Inside, the room was once again put back into a neat order. My books no longer cluttered my desk and now rested in the large book case by the curtained window. My brown armchair was free from papers and the fireplace cleaned from wood and charcoal. My cream carpet swept and my pen quills placed away in the cupboard. The fireplace was to my right and the couch sat in front on the fireplace. My red Chaise lounge chair sat near the fireplace as well. The large window was at the back of the room and the bookcase beside it in to the left. My desk faced me as I stood at the door.

I undid my waistcoat and dropped it onto the lounge chair carelessly. I sat in my wooden chair at my desk and faced the window. I looked out to see the colorful leafs cover the backyard. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the chair. My hand covered my burning eyes and I massaged my pounding head. After a few minutes of peace, I heard a soft nock on my door.

"Come in." I called out in an annoyed tone.

"Sir your tea is ready." Charles informed me.

"Leave it here and leave." I growled.

"Yes Sir."

Charles carried a sliver tray with beautiful flower designed china tea set and placed the tray onto my desk. My back faced him and I could hear the small clank of dishes against the wood.

"Sir…" Charles interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude but—you look awful." Charles admitted.

"HAHAHAHA," I laughed, "Thank you Charles for that notion, but I'm fine. You may leave now." I ordered.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" I barked.

"A few of the maids have asked for permission to resign."

"How many of them want to quit?" I demanded.

"Well Tatsuki-chan and a few others." Charles informed me.

"Its fine let them go. If they hate it so much here, they are free to leave. I have no need for any useless annoyances." I ordered coldly.

"Very well Sir. However we will need replacements. Shall I make a few calls?"

"Why not. The more fun for me to tease the new servants." I chuckled devilishly.

Charles carried the empty tray out and closed the door softly behind him. I sipped the warm, sweet tea and felt the heat of the tea start to sooth my body and headache. I shut my eyes trying to escape my busy life. _Why did father leave everything to me? What happened to mother? That bastard of a father never tells me anything._ I thought, cursing my painful, pathetic life. I took out my silver pocket watch to see 1:35 pm. and thought of the upcoming dinner party with the Kuchiki's.

The head of the family, Byakuya Kuchiki, insisted that I should come for a dinner party in order to meet his younger sister. I had no interest in dressing up or even meeting shallow women, but as requested I was required to attend. I felt bothered by the thought of wasting time with parties and such. I snarled at the idea and played out the party in my head. Petty shallow women spreading gossip, count Kuchiki and his sister proudly sitting and forcing idea's into my head. I shivered at the thought and it irritated me. I decided I would take a nap before the long, unbearable dinner party. I finished off the rest of the rose tea and took off my dress shoes and threw myself onto my soft bed. I drew the curtains of my bed to avoid any disturbances and slipped under the thick covers and closed my tired eyes.

"SIR! Sir!" I heard a faint voice call out to me as I was in my deep slumber.

"Sir!"

"Hmm…" I mumbled.

"Sir! Wake up! You're late for the dinner party." Charles shouted. I jolted awake and looked for the time, 5:45pm. I was to meet with the Count at 5:30 for reservations and eat at 6:30.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier Charles? I've been asleep for four hours!" I gritted through my teeth, as I did the buttons on my waist coat.

"Sir you looked exhausted, and you didn't inform me like you usually do. I had to look through your letters Sir. Please forgive me for my impertinence." He bowed and apologized.

"Damn it all to hell!" I quickly finished with the last button and ruffled my hair, then pressed it down to avoid it from sticking up.

"Get the carriage ready. I'll be down in a moment." I ordered.

"Yes Sir." Charles sped out of my room. I hastily grabbed my Cain, top hat, and white gloves and zoomed out of my room and ran down the stairs.

"Have a safe trip master." Two maids bowed as I slammed the front door.

I nearly jumped into the carriage and told the coachman to drive, fast. The horses bucked and dashed. The street lamps started flickering on and I checked my pocket watch. 6:00pm _Damn, I'm nearly there._ Lights from stores and houses shone brightly in the dark as my carriage sped through the streets. After nearly fifteen minutes, the carriage finally came to a halt. I sprinted out before the driver could open the door and I burst open the restaurant doors and sped walked past people as they whispered and gossiped about my rude entry. I finally found the table where the Count sat and rushed over.

"Forgive my rudeness. It seems I had a little mix up in timing." I apologized panting out of breath.

"Late as usual Mr. Kurosaki." Byakuya said dryly. I took off my hat and gloves and sat down trying to avoid any more attention.

"I have called you here for an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you." He began.

"If you have heard, our family's legacy is dying along with my families fortune," Byakuya paused took a sip of red wine and continued, "Therefore I have discussed with my sister and have decided that _**you**_ are the perfect candidate for marriage to my sister." He finished. I sat in silence for a moment trying to process his words.

"I'm sorry?" I croaked.

"Due to the fact that your family is wealthy and given your reputation, I'm choosing you to marry my sister to save our family's name and reputation."

"I'm sorry but I cannot carry out your request. It is not a matter of my concern and I do _**not**_ intend to marry at my current age." I argued. I felt my blood boil.

"Oh? Men of your age should marry. You know Mr. Kurosaki; people have been saying nasty things about your social life style and manners. You should mingle with others your age. Men your age are already married and even sometimes have a few children." He threatened. "Otherwise you'll be the target for gossip."

"What others think of me is not my concern, _**Mr.**_ Kuchiki." I spelled out in rage that was boiling up.

"It will concern you if you want to keep that reputation of yours." Byakuya looked at me sternly and called for his sister. She was petite for her age, and had shoulder length, raven black hair. She had deep purple eyes and wore a pink bodice with frills that trailed down. She had pale, milky white skin and looked plain and un-interesting.

"Meet my beloved sister, Rukia." He announced. She smiled proudly and sat down. I felt sick and annoyed at the very thought of marriage to a plain snob like her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ichigo. I hope that we can get along." She smirked. I abruptly stood up and took my coat, hat and gloves.

"Please excuse me; I have more—important matters to attend to." I emphasized.

"Mr. Kurosaki, we still haven't finalized our arrangement. I find it awefully rude to have you just leave in the middle of my plans." He countered.

"I will inform you of my decision on the matter, later. It was a pleasure meeting you, _**Miss**_ Kuchiki." I stressed, forcing a smile then left. Rukia looked dumbfounded and her brother looked irritated. A small smirk crept in the corners of my mouth as I left.

The ride back was quiet and peaceful compared to my busy life. I recalled the dinner party and refused to marry. I felt exhausted, and yearned for some kind of interest in life, for a chance to escape the world of responsibility and work. I longed for freedom and kind parents that _**should**_ have taken care of me. I stared outside the carriage window and saw the world being consumed with darkness of the night. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt weak. _I just want a normal life._ I clenched my hands into fists and felt anger boil in me. The carriage came to a stop. I lazily opened the front door and six maids and six servants bowed their heads and welcomed me home. They took my hat and coat and I hastily sped to my resting quarters. I rested my head onto my pillow and thought. _I've had enough._

The sounds of birds and beaming sunlight in my eyes woke me up and I cursed the interruption of my long, overdue slumber. I slump back down onto the bed and heard a soft nock seconds later.

"Come in." I barked. A maid came in rolling a cart with a tray and my tea with breakfast on it. Charles followed in after.

"Good morning Sir." He bowed.

"Tea and breakfast is ready for you Sir." Said the maid. She bowed then left shutting the door.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

"A little past 8:30." Charles informed me.

"Get my clothes." I ordered.

"Yes sir, but after you eat please." Charles insisted. I sat up in my bed and he placed the tray onto my lap and poured the tea.

"Sir, I made the calls regarding lack of staff as you had requested yesterday afternoon." Charles explained.

"Oh yes. How did that go?" I asked stuffing toast into my mouth.

"I have found you two maids and one butler who seem interested to work for you Sir."

"Hmm… good, we have been lacking in maids. Thank you Charles. These past twelve years you have proven your loyalty." I expressed my small form of gratitude.

"Thank you Sir." He bowed.

"When do I get to meet these candidates?" I impatiently asked.

"Today Sir. I have arranged a time for them to meet you and get your approval. They will meet here and will been given tasks to prove their skills." He laid out his plans.

"Sounds interesting. Looks like I'll finally have some fun." I grinned. "Lots—of fun."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 End**

_Hmmm… I wonder what Ichigo is planning? He seemed to be devilish. ^/^ I hope that you all enjoyed my new story. Thanks for the wait and hopefully in the next chapter I will invite more characters? I wonder who the mysterious candidates are. R&R and thanks for all the love! _


	2. The devil is my master

_Hello everybody! It's been a while since I last updated this particular story. I apologize for any heart attacks waiting for the update and chapter 2 ^. ^ Again I want to thank everyone for all the love and awesome reviews and nice comments! If it weren't for all the encouragement I don't know if I ever would have pursued writing! Thanks a million and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! _

**Orihime's POV**

"The carriage is waiting for you Miss Inoue." Said the butler Charles.

"Yes thank you." I quickly grabbed the last of my belongings and luggage and followed Charles outside.

"Is that everything?" Charles asked.

"Yes." I turned around to take one more last look at the home in which I had known all my life and felt a sudden feeling of sadness fill my heart. _Goodbye._

Charles opened the carriage door for me and I thanked him as I stepped in. _How luxurious._ I thought. The carriage began to move and I then knew it was time to move on. The carriage steadily made its way through the busy streets. _So I'm going to work for a Nobleman. I wonder what's he like. I wonder if—he's handsome. _The carriage made a slight bump and I was shaken from my thoughts. I felt my face burn and shook my head. _I'm a little bit nervous._ The carriage turned and suddenly the familiar streets of London had disappeared. Only to show a new area which I was unfamiliar with.

The busy markets and bars had been replaced with bakeries and expensive silk stores. Shortly after, houses of white stone and horses and carriages filled the streets. Noblemen, Aristocrats and wealthy women filled the streets. _Oh my…everything looks so—expensive._ The carriage made another sharp turn and soon I was being led to a private estate. As we turned I soon saw a mansion of pure white appear. The size was humungous and exquisite. A beautiful stone path led to the gates followed by a fountain. As we inched nearer to the mansion it became even larger. I was dazed and shocked. _Does this—really belong to a Noble-man? _

The carriage made an abrupt stop and the coach driver opened the door and helped me out. I stood frozen astonished by the house that I didn't even realize that Charles had already taken my luggage inside.

"This way please." Charles instructed.

I had lost words and only followed him quietly. As soon as the mahogany doors opened I froze with shock. There were at least twelve maids and twelve butlers on each side of the grand entrance bowing in greeting me. The floor was made of pure white marble and golden picture frames hung on the red walls.

"Welcome Miss Inoue to the Kurosaki manor." Charles welcomed.

"Th-thank you?" I said befuddled. My eyes were wide in confusion and I was utterly amazed.

"Please don't feel that you're a stranger. Here at the Kurosaki manor we try to make all our staff feel like a family." Charles informed.

"If you would please follow me towards the servant quarters where you will receive your uniform, rules and regulations as well as meeting the staff." Charles explained.

"Of course!" I replied enthusiastically.

The servants spread out to do their chores and I followed silently behind Charles very nervous and shy. As we kept walking I became more curious and amazed at the house and who my future master was like. He led me down past the kitchen and past the courtyard and finally towards what looked like a very small house. He opened the door and led me through. It looked more familiar and less distinguished than the mansion.

"This room to your left is the female sleeping chamber and to your right are the males." He pointed out.

"Inside there will be maids that you will become familiar with and live with. They will further instruct you on the rules and what to do." He explained clearly. I was attentive and listened carefully.

"Thank you so much Charles-kun." I thanked.

I bowed and he smiled kindly. He handed me my luggage, bowed then left. _Okay! This is my home now! Here goes nothing!_ I pumped up my arms with excitement and opened the door. The moment I opened the door, I was pulled in by anxious maids.

"You must be the new maid! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Nel-chan. I've been hearing how we were going to get some new staff members!" She chirped. She had the most unusual colored hair I had ever seen. It was blue, long and flowing. She had beautiful eyes and a warm, smile plastered on her round, bright face.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you too. I'm Orihime Inoue; I'll be in your care from now on." I nervously introduced myself. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"No need to be so formal! We'll be working with each other for a long time after all!" Nel giggled.

"Geez, give the girl a little room Nel, can't you see she's nervous?" Another maid said. She had purple long hair tied on a pony tail, and yellow cat like eyes.

"Nice to meet ya Orihime. My names Yoruichi shihouin. You can call me anything you want." She winked while firmly shaking my hand.

"P-pleasure to meet you too Yoruichi-san." I blushed.

"It's nice to have another girl in this damn place" Yoruichi growled.

"Never mind her foul mouth Inoue-chan." Nel whispered in my ear trying to make sure that Yoruichi didn't over hear her. I giggled quietly to myself and felt slightly less tense. _Maybe I'll be fine after all_. I thought.

"Right, now you need to change and then you have to meet the master. He will be the one to look at your credentials and working experience. He usually gives the new staff about a week. If you mess up, you're dead meat. "Nel-chan warned.

"A week?"

"Yup, if you mess up even once, you'll be sacked." Yoruichi bluntly explained. I gulped with fear and clenched my fists. _I __**can't**__ mess up._

"Well here's the summer and spring uniform." Nel passed them to me. "You only get three pairs, so you better take care of them. Plus you have to wash them yourself." She told me.

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to tell you once," Yoruichi began, "Maids and butlers are not to have any kind of love relationship. It just causes trouble. You will have assigned duties given to you either by Charles, the master or other staff members. Dinner is always at 7:00 sharp. There will be a warning bell for breakfast, lunch and dinner, so pay attention. Hmm… what else, oh ya, there is a private bath for the servants. Every day you have to be awake and ready at 5:00 a.m. and the master's one mean, spoiled brat so make sure not to anger him." She warned me playfully.

"AH! There's so much to remember." I moaned.

"Don't worry, you've got us and after a while you'll get used to it." Nel reassured me.

"Thank you again. I'll try my best!" I chanted with excitement.

"Okay, time to get ready!" I chirped. I looked at the uniform bashfully realizing how revealing it was and hastily put it on.

"Oh! You look so dazzling and pretty!" Nel announced. Both Nel and Yoruichi looked at me with alarmed and surprised expressions on their faces.

"W-what? Do l-look funny?" I flustered.

"No—you look so pretty." Nel protested.

"Hmm… way to pretty if you ask me." Yoruichi countered.

"No way! You're just jealous because her uniform shows her curves and her chest!" Nel pouted.

"M-my chest?" I stuttered.

"HAHAHAHA! Don't be shy! You should be proud!" Yoruichi laughed.

I blushed and played with the hem of the oval waist apron. The uniform was simple. It consisted of black leather school shoes, white knee socks, black maid uniform skirt that stopped a little past the knees, the oval waist apron on top, a red bow tie around the neck and laces here and there. There was the sound of a bell being rung and Nel and Yoruichi suddenly were alert.

"Looks like the master is calling for you." Nel explained.

They led me out of the servant quarters, through the courtyard and into the mansion.

"Just follow the spiral stair case, up the hallway to the third floor, and the last door on your left is the masters." Nel instructed me. "Good luck Inoue-chan!" She chirped.

She and Yoruichi went down the hall to fulfill their own duties. I stood at the foot of the spiral stairs, heart pounding, and finally took the first step up. I walked higher and higher and passed elegant floors and hallways with decorations, feeling more nervous and scared with each step. I finally got to the third floor to find red carpets fill the hallways. There were countless number of doors that led to God knows where and finally I had reached the last door. My hand hovered over the door shaking and I finally mustered the courage to knock on the door. There was a pause then a firm, handsome voice spoke.

"Come in."

I grabbed the silver handle and opened the door sheepishly. It seemed to be a study. Elegant furniture filled the room, with a huge book case and fancy books with a warm fireplace. There in the middle of the room, sitting at his desk was my master.

I immediately turned blood red in the face at the sight of him. He had golden, brown eyes, lean features and the oddest color, untidy hair I had ever seen. It was a bright orange hue, untidy and was a little long. It almost reached to his shoulders but stopped a few inches above them. _He's so—young. I thought he would be—old. _

"So you're the infamous Orihime inoue." He said blankly.

"Y-yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." I squeaked. I bowed politely and was surprised at the harsh tone of his voice.

"I took the liberty to read your past as well as your skill experiences. Based on these positive results on your previous work with other masters, I will assess your wok and give you a fair chance to prove your—worth." He proposed in an arrogant tone.

"Hmm… I can see why many other people choose you." He hinted.

"E-excuse me?" I said baffled.

"You have the pretty face, luxurious frame and the uniform tempts me oh so much." He whispered in a low, devilish tone. I stood baffled and slightly offended that he would only judge me by my looks and not my work.

"Not to be rude but, I _do_ have the skills required and feel that you should assess me on my work, not my looks alone." I argued with a slight annoyed tone.

"My my, it seems I have a maid with some fight in her." He chuckled darkly. He stood up and walked towards me and stood a few inches in front of me analyzing and examining me. I started to feel my blood boil and felt embarrassed.

"You are quite the beauty. However your tongue is quite defiant. Hmm… maybe you can provide me with—_**other **_services?" He cooed in my ear in a light, low, suggestive tone.

"W-what?" I croaked. He lifted his hand and started to stroke my face and smiled evilly.

"Don't tell me—you're taking me seriously?" He giggled playfully.

I stood in anger and embarrassment. _Who does he think he is? Playing with me like that._ I felt a slight blush creep to my cheeks and averted my gaze from his eyes.

"I'm not like other women to be easily swept away by your so called charm." I suddenly blurted out.

_Oh no! What am I thinking? I mean he needs to drop that smug attitude, but he is the master of this household. I swear he's the devil. _He looked shocked that a simple maid like me talked back to him. He smiled with a threatening look in his eyes and spoke in hushed, firm tone.

"I'll take that as a challenge, my pretty ignorant maid."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 end**

_Well there you have it! A declaration of war between Ichigo and Orihime! I wonder what will happen. I'm so excited! I really wanted to make this chapter longer but thought I might as well let you guys give me some of your opinion and add some spice and drama between the two! Anyways I really can't wait for your reviews and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update A.S.A.P! Thanks again and see ya with the next chapter ^. ^_


	3. Things are not always what they seem

_HELLO! Thank you for waiting so long! I finally have time and am free for a month now because of my stupid exams I was held up and couldn't post another chapter! Sorry! When I was writing this chapter, the first half of it seemed okay, but I felt that I ended the chapter kinds crappy. So please let me know! I hope that I don't disappoint any readers who have been waiting patiently! Anyway please comment and enjoy! ^.^_

**Chapter 3**

**Orihime's POV**

I stood in front of my master, my blood boiling, my small hands in tight fists and my head hung low.

"Very well. I will take you up on your challenge." I squeaked.

"Hmm… you are VERY interesting. Very well, I'll give you a week. If you can survive here without making a mistake and manage to meet up to my expectations, then I'll hire you." He chuckled. He grinned playfully and stood up from his seat at his desk and walked towards me. "You really are going to entertain me. I look forward to your effort, my pretty little maid."

I stared at him with confusion mixed with anger.

"Well that will be all. Today you will start with cleaning the library on the fourth floor. This should keep you busy." He instructed.

I bowed and turned towards the door about to leave until I heard his abrupt, quick footsteps and saw his hand extend from behind me slamming against the door preventing it from opening. I froze with shock. He leaned in closer to me and whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Do your best maid-chan."

I hastily grabbed the door handle and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I ran down the stairs until I reached the second floor, panting.

_W-what was that? My heart was beating so fast. He surprised me. What does he mean that I'm interesting? _My face felt hot from his sudden advance and the shock. _Anyway I __**have**__ to work hard and prove him wrong. I have to go to the fourth floor. _I walked back up the stairs until I finally reached the library. I opened the big, white doors and entered. The moment I walked inside, I was dazzled by the size and beauty of the library. There were shelves among shelves filled with books, a tall ladder that almost looked about 12 feet tall, large class windows, a spiral stair case and luxurious red sofas and fine crafted chairs with long mahogany tables for reading. In the middle of the room hung a sparkling chandelier with what seemed like pure diamonds.

_He—wants me to clean this huge place by myself? H-how can I? There are books scattered everywhere, dust, misplaced chairs and quills, and dirty tea cups lying everywhere. Not to mention how this library has an upper level. N-NO! I can't think negatively or else this mess won't get cleaned. Besides I have to do my job properly. _I reassured myself.

I started with clearing some books away from the sofas and chairs and putting them on their appropriate shelves. I then dusted on top of desks, shelves, and decorations that I could reach. As the time passed so did my energy. Before I knew it, three hours had passed and all I managed to do was tidy the books and dust only the first floor of the library. _This is taking longer than I thought. _I brushed off the sweat that trickled down my forehead and paused for a mild break. I then herd the door open and saw Nel walk in.

"Hime-chan, why are you cleaning the library? Most new servants do small tasks first." She asked in a concerned tone.

"Kurosaki-sama asked me to clean the library." I replied lazily.

"He did? He must be going hard on you! He's so mean!" She whined.

"Well I've had worse. It's alright!" I chirped.

"Charles told me you would be in here. I thought since I did most of my work, I could help you." She offered kindly.

"I would appreciate that."

Nel started to sweep the carpet as I walked up the stairs to the higher level of the library. The top of the library was more dusty and filled with more books as well as unwelcomed spiders hanging on books and shelves. I sighed and noticed the relatively dusty, dirty floor. Unlike the expensive carpet on the first floor, the second floor was made from wood and needed cleaning. I started with the easier part by dusting and tidying up the books. After another hour of washing and dusting, the library was finally in top shape. All that needed cleaning was the last pile of books to be put away.

"Hime-chan!" Nel called from the lower part of the library.

"Yes Nel? Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just I'm on dinner duty today. Its past five o'clock and I have to help prepare the master's meal. I'm sorry Hime. Will you be alright all by yourself with the rest?" She asked in a sweet, worried voice.

"Yes, thank you for all the help Nel-chan! I just have to put this last pile of books away and I'll help with dinner!" I called out.

"Kay!" Nel skipped down t he hall and closed the door of the library as she left. I turned my attention back towards my task and grabbed the heavy pile of books that needed to be placed on the top shelf. I heard the door echo open again.

"Nel, did you forget something?" I heard footsteps echo up the stairs and after a moment saw Kursoaki-kun walk up the last steps towards me and leaned against the nearest book shelf.

"You're **still **here? My, my, you have done a fine job. I'll compliment you on your determination and meticulous skills." He teased.

"Well this library is quite large for _**one **_person to clean by themselves." I expressed slightly annoyed. He smirked in amusement and looked at me with what seemed like curiosity.

"If you don't mind, I must continue with my work." I turned back around and started to carefully climb the latter with the heavy pile of books tucked underneath my arm.

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to fall would you? I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt." He teased in a playful tone.

"I-I'll be f-fine." I grunted with struggle as I climbed further up. I wobbled and squeaked with shock as I almost lost my balance.

"H-hey, be careful." He warned slightly concerned.

"D-don't worry. I can do this. I've done h-heavy lifting before. T-this—is part of my job." I stuttered. I climbed up one step higher on the ladder and missed the step and felt my balance give away at the loss of footing. I felt my body gravitate and fall backwards and saw the books fall from my hands.

"WATCH OUT!" Ichigo yelled seven feet below me.

Before I knew it I was falling fast towards the floor and yelped in fear. I prepared myself to hit the floor until I felt something soft grab me before I hit the ground and heard a loud grunt and thump against the floor. For a moment everything was black until I slowly opened my eyes. The books were lying on top of me scattered everywhere and I was lying on top of Ichigo. He had protected me from hitting the floor directly and he lay flat on his back with his large, sturdy hands slightly wrapped around my waist. _H-he shielded me from the fall. _

"Kurosaki-sama!" I yelled while turning towards him. He opened his squinted eyes and smirked.

"Now that was dangerous. Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He reminded coldly.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just—"

"Well it's alright, as long as nothing got broken." He interrupted.

"B-broken?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the shelf along with my head." He barked. _He wasn't even concerned about me at all!_

"But—I do have to admit that I'm somewhat glad you weren't hurt" he confessed. I stared at him with astonishment and confusion. "Well this position is quite beneficial to me and very bold of you. Don't you say?" He pointed out in a seductive way.

I had just realized that I was sitting on top of him with my hands on his shoulders and my face almost near his. I felt my face burn and almost jumped off him. He chuckled and slowly got up.

"There's no need for you to get so defensive."

I turned away from him swiftly from embarrassment and hastily picked up the books from the floor and placed them on top of a small table.

"T-thank you for-for protecting me from the f-fall." I whispered.

"So you don't hate me after all." He said in a serious tone. I felt my heart rate quicken and a slight blush creep on my face.

"I—never said I liked you. You're simply my master and if something had happened—" I stopped before I realized what I was about to say. I shook with bewilderment. I felt my knees shake and my face burn. He stared at me with an intimidating expression that seemed to push me back up until my back hit the nearest book self. He gently stepped towards me and stopped a few inches in front of me.

"Don't tell me you were concerned about me?" He boasted. I said nothing and only stared at the floor in attempt to hide my face and line of vision from his empowering stare that seemed to read right into my heart. He inched in closer and raised my face with his warm hands.

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't concerned about you when you fell. I would find it annoying and above all infuriating if someone as simple minded as you were to fall for me. After all the distance between us is far beyond something you can reach." He coldly warned with a firm voice.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and felt belittled by his sharp words. I ran passed him and down the stairs as fast as I could without looking back. I ran until I was standing near the kitchen door. My heart was pounding, my face hot and my chest tight. _How could he be so cruel? I never liked him and never will! But why do I feel like I'm in such despair?_ I breathed slowly trying to pace myself. I marched into the kitchen without another thought and put his cruel words behind me. I saw Nel, Yoruichi and a man I hadn't seen before; prepare what looked like stake with luxurious stew and herbs.

"AH! Hime you're done with the library?" Nel asked.

"Y-yeah, what can I do to help?"

"Well, you can take the tray and serve the master. We all have to be present during meals to serve." She informed.

"Okay."

"But before we go, you need to meet another staff member! This here is Uryu Ishida; he's a new butler here!" Nel introduced enthusiastically. The man beside Nel was sharp looking, neat and above all gave a cold vibe.

"N-nice to meet you Ishida-kun! I'm Orihime Inoue." I said nervously while bowing.

"Nice to meet you too." He greeted emotionlessly. _He seems like the complete opposite of me. I hope we can get along. _The dinner bell rand and I jolted up from surprise.

"Looks like we better serve dinner to the master." Nel sang.

Nel and Ishida placed the stake and a bottle of expensive wine onto the tray and placed it on the cart, wheeling out the freshly cooked meal into the dinning parlor. I followed quickly behind them. The table was filled with exotic fruit, mashed potatoes and candles alit set with beautifully laced table cloths and pure silver utensils. There at the head of the table sat the devil arrogantly waiting to be served. I avoided staring at him directly and instead stood near Nel, awaiting any instructions. Uryu served Ichigo with wine and Nel placed the silver tray of food in front of him. Charles stood near Ichigo and I simply watched. Ichigo started eating and we all stood patiently. It was so quiet that all was heard were the clanking of the dishes as he ate and the grandfather clock ticking softly. Ichigo paused briefly and stared directly at me meeting his piercing eyes with mine. I felt my heart skip a beat and abruptly turned my head away. Suddenly he spoke.

"I would like some more wine. Please do me the honor of pouring me some… Orihime." He suggested darkly.

I jolted slightly at my name being called and dreadfully walked towards him. I grabbed the bottle and poured the blood red poison into his cup. As I settled the bottle back down onto the table he grabbed my wrist swiftly and startled me.

"Is—something the matter?" I said in a quiet, shaky voice.

"I just wanted to… thank you for your hard work." He tormented.

"Of course S-sir." I gulped.

He let my wrist go and I felt an icy chill run down my spine. Uryu observed us and turned his gaze towards me. I blushed from the attention Ichigo drew and walked back to my previous spot. Dinner soon ended and I cleared the table and washed the dishes along with Nel and Yoruichi. After everything was settled, I sat down in the kitchen and massaged my shoulders. The bell rang again and Charles soon entered the kitchen.

"The master has asked for some rose tee."

"I'll send it up." Yoruichi offered.

"No, he has asked that Ms. Inoue to do it. The rest of your duties are finished for Today. That will be all." Charles ordered and left.

I felt a sudden desire to simply avoid seeing the master again. Yoruichi and Nel exchanged confused looks and Uryu seemed annoyed. After preparing the tee, I hesitantly walked to the third floor to Ichigo's study. I knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in."

I carried the tray inside reluctantly and cautiously placed the tee on his desk.

"Will that be all?" I asked sternly.

"No, it won't." He stood up from behind his desk, grabbed my hand forcefully, and pinned me against the wall.

"W-what are you—"

"Don't confuse my earlier actions for affection and concern." He droned.

"What? Do you mean what happened in the library?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, ever since that incident, you have been cautious of me and seem to think I did it out of concern even though I explained once already that it was not." He explained.

"If that is all you wanted to say then let me go. There's no need to say it twice." I ordered boldly.

"No. Now that I have you, what should I do with you?" He taunted.

"What are you—"

"You shouldn't be so naïve to think that I would call you here _just _for tee did you? I thought I might tease you a bit since you're so innocent and fun to play with." He suggested menacingly. My face burned with heat and I felt my chest squeeze. I tried to wiggle free but his grasp was firm.

"Let-let me go!" I urged.

"HAHA. During dinner I wanted to torment you but now you're reaction is even better. It's almost as if you're asking for it." He leaned in closer to me and whispered.

"You naïve little lamb, walking straight into the wolf's den will only make you end up being devoured. You should know that things are not always what they seem."

"What—are you saying? You're not making any sense! Please let me go!" I cried.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He laughed devilishly.

"Now then, what _**should**_ I do with you?"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 end.**

_Poor Orihime! She's about to be devoured. In this chapter I wanted to be a bit mean and make Ichigo play with Orihime :D The title was reinforcing Ichigo being cold and warm and basically tricking her and playing with her emotions! Ichigo's the devil! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment and if you have any suggestions please send me a message._


	4. He love me, he loves me not

_Hello fellow fanfic readers! I just wanna say how good it is to be able to finally able to write after SO long. I was so busy with school and tests that I haven't even had the chance to update any chapters. I just want to say how sorry I am for the SUPER long delay with updating this story and how I know how irritating it is to read a story and like it but have to wait SO long for the next chapter. I'm sorry! Again I want to apologize and say how grateful I am to my readers and how glad I am to be writing again! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have any concerns or ideas! R&R Thank you! _

**Chapter 4 **

My face burned with his subtle suggestions and the close proximity to me. My heart pounded against my chest at his bold actions.

"P-please let me go!" I insisted.

"Seeing you struggle so innocently makes me want to tease you even more." He tightened his grip on my hands and leaned in towards my neck.

"What are you—" I was cut off at his sudden kiss against my skin.

Hips lips were warm and soft making the contact all the more pleasurable. I blushed and felt dazed. He grinned and pinned my hands above my head. With his free hand he gently stroked my waist and made his way to my corset strings on my back. He pulled on one string and I felt the corset loosen slightly.

"STOP!" I urged. He paused briefly then spoke in a menacing tone.

"What's the matter? I thought you were up for a challenge?"

I froze at his cold words. _This –is just a game to him__._ I felt ashamed at my weak resolve and for resigning to the intoxicating moment.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. With all my might I pushed Ichigo off me and slapped him on his right cheek.

"Don't think me as being weak! I will NOT give in, I will NOT back down and I certainly don't bow down to anyone! Especially you." I protested. Ichigo touched his red, swollen cheek then hollered with laugher.

"HAHAHAHA! You're going to be more fun than I thought. I assumed you to be a woman who would succumb to passion, but I was wrong."

I felt my blood boil with range. I swiftly turned around, opened the door and slammed it shut as I dashed out of the room. I ran down the hall to the stairs and out into the courtyard. The night air was cool against my hot skin.

_He was just toying with me the whole time. He was just looking at it as a challenge. How could he? He's co cruel._ I paused and remembered his touch against my neck. _Everywhere he kissed me burns._ I squatted to the ground and hugged my knees. _What's happening to me?_ My chest felt like it was going to burst until I heard footsteps approach me from behind.

"Inoue-san?" I briskly turned around to see who snapped me out of my daze to find Uryu standing in front of me.

"I-Ishida –kun!" He gave me a puzzled look then stretched his hand out to me.

"Here, let me help you up."

"Thank you." I graciously took his hand and jumped up.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked.

"Hiding from the devil!" I exclaimed.

"D-Devil? Inoue-san are you alright?" He doubted.

"Y-yes! Sorry Ishida-kun, I just came out to get some air." I chirped. His face scrunched up into a confused yet relieved expression.

"Well I'm heading back to the mansion. Get back inside before it gets too late." He warned.

"Yes! See you tomorrow!" Uryu steadily walked back into the darkness towards the mansion.

_I must remain calm. What happened tonight meant __**nothing.**__ Tomorrow—things will get back to normal._ I reassured myself.

After running back to the servant's quarters, my mind felt at peace. I opened the door to find Nel and Yoruichi already changed into their night gowns ready to sleep.

"Hime-chan what took you so long?" Nel wondered.

"Sorry I was held up."

"Well hurry up to bed! Lights are to be out by ten sharp!" After washing my face and changing to my night gown, I hopped into bed and blew out the candle.

"Night." I rested my head against the soft pillow and started to recollect the day's events. Suddenly Ichigo's words popped into my head. "I thought you were up for a challenge?" My heart skipped a beat at remembering his touch and my face burned from embarrassment. _Forget that! It—it didn't meaning anything!_ I brushed away such thoughts and closed my eyes. Soon my body started to feel at ease and my mind slipped away.

"Orihime." A voice whispered. _What? Who-who is it?_ I felt warm as the man's voice drifted into the air.

"Orihime." Ichigo was standing in his office smiling at me. _So he can smile._

He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. My hand tingled from his touch. He leaned in slowly and kissed me gently. I felt his firm yet hot lips against mine and let myself embrace his kiss. As we broke away from our kiss my body felt cold then I saw his face darken and deform. His eyes became red, his teeth sharp.

"I caught you my little lamb." He growled. He lunged at me teeth exposed then—

"AHHH!" I screamed. I jumped awake realizing I was still in my bed.

"Hime-chan!" Nel and Yoruichi blurted out in concern.

"What happened? Orihime are you alright?" Yoruichi asked in fear.

"Y-yes. I'm s-sorry, it was only a nightmare." I stuttered.

"Oh thank God. You gave me a heart attack. Jeez don't scare me like that." Yoruichi mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"Hime-chan?" Nel looked at me with worry and instantly hugged me. "Don't worry Hime-chan, if there's anything you want to talk about we're here for you."

"Nel-chan. Thank you." She smiled then got up from the bed.

"Well let's get to work! We've got a lot to do today."

We quickly brushed out hair, put our uniforms on and ate breakfast, then made our way towards the mansion. Charles was already in the kitchen brewing tea for Ichigo. Nel started making his breakfast of an English muffin along with eggs and toast. Yoruichi started with the dishes and Uryu was out front trimming the bushes.

"I'll dust and clean the bedrooms." I offered.

I grabbed the feather duster, a pail, some clean cloths and polishing ointment and headed upstairs towards the guest rooms. I started dusting book shelves and cleaned the bathrooms, mopped the floor and cleaned the windows. After finishing the first floor I headed to the second. Unlike the first and third floors, the second floor was quite gloomy. The carpet lost most of its colour, the wallpaper was faded and there were no windows to lighten the area. Paintings of a man with black hair filled the hallway and I stopped in front of one that drew my attention. There was the man with black hair with his arms gently wrapped around a women's waist. She had the same strange hair colour as Ichigo except it was long and draped over her shoulders. She was smiling and her eyes almost shined with light. She wore a beautiful lavender, purple ball gown with sparkling pearls around her thin, pale neck. I assumed that she must be Ichigo's mother and I soon felt a smile creep its way onto my face.

_She's beautiful._ I glanced back once more at the happy couple then proceeded to the first door on my left. The door groaned as it opened, making the gloomy feeling more prominent. Inside dust covered the room, books were piled onto the desk while others were scattered on the floor; some were open while others were half open. Quills and pages of old notes were cluttered all over. _This is even worse than the library._ I walked towards the desk and skimmed through the pages and books. The books had diagrams of the human body, medical and scientific formulas and even descriptions of medical tools I was unfamiliar with.

My eyes stopped on a picture of a family. The same couple I saw earlier were sitting by a garden at a white table and a child was running after a butterfly. I looked more closely at the boy and noticed the same orange coloured, untidy hair and was shocked. _This—is Ichigo._ He was laughing ecstatically and his arms were starched reaching for the butterfly. _I've never seen him so happy. Is this really Ichigo? He's—so cute._ I giggled at his expression and at his smile.

"What are you doing in here?" A threatening, angry voice growled. I turned around and saw the most furious expression on Ichigo's face. His eyes were dark, cold and hateful and his brow was cross.

"The—door was open. I was just cleaning."

"How did you get in here? This room is off limits!" He barked.

"I'm-I'm sorry. None told me. You don't need to get so angry." I defended.

He grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small, golden key then locked the door.

"This room is off limits, do you understand?" He warned.

"Y-yes." I squeaked. His eyes pierced mine and I looked away.

"I **hate** nosy women like you! Stop sniffing around and get back to work." He ordered.

"I wasn't—" I stopped my sentence realizing my position and his anger. My body trembled as I feared his sudden dark aura he emitted.

_What's with him? One minute he is joking, the next he is so frightening._ He turned around and walked down the hall towards the stairs to the third floor. I suddenly felt the urge to know more about his past. _I wonder what that room was. He got defensive when I saw that picture. Does he hate his family? I wonder what I could do to ease his pain._ I felt a tinge of pain in my chest and my feelings of hate subsided. _Maybe there's more to him than I thought._ My opinion of him just being a scandalous man eased_. All right I'll give him another chance. If he wants to tease me, then I'll gladly accept his challenge. He may hate me, he may find me bothersome but I believe he's a good person at heart._ Suddenly my mind froze. What did—I just—

"Inoue-san?"

"Eh!" I jumped from the shock of my name being called.

"Ishida-san. I'm sorry was I in your way?" I asked.

"No. Are you alright? You were spacing out the other day and just now. You look pale."

"Yes I'm fine." I assured.

"Well Charles told me to tell you that the master is going out on business and that he'll be back later this evening." He informed.

"Oh." _I'm kind of glad. I don't want to see him right now._ "Well better get back to work! There's still lots to do!" I cheered.

Uryu bowed and left to carry on with his duties. The remainder of the day I assorted the furniture, washed the floors, dusted and tided Ichigo's study. I kept my mind busy to avoid facing the conflicting feelings about Ichigo.

"Hime-chan, I wanted to let you know I finished the laundry and that you have to change the master's bed sheets." Nel informed.

"Okay! Thanks Nel-chan."

I went up the stairs and walked towards Ichigo's room on the third floor. _This is the first time I've been in his room._ His room was luxurious with expensive silk sheets and furniture. I walked down the hall towards the silk closet.

I grabbed a clean set of sheets and was in the young master's room changing the bed sheets. I stood at the foot of his bed with my back facing the door to his room. I spread out the clean sheets and started to change the pillow cases. I unfolded the mattress sheets when I felt something behind me lift my dress. I abruptly turned around and gave out a small squeak at my embarrassment. I turned to find Ichigo standing behind me with a devilish smiled planted on his face.

"Oh! Ichigo-sama you're back!" I greeted.

"Hmmm… you're _**still**_ here?"

"Yes. Forgive me if I'm intruding, but I must finish up my duties Sir. It is after all what you hired me for." I admitted quietly.

"You're too naïve."

"Eh?"

"Is that the only reason you thought I hired you for?" He sternly questioned.

"Of course. That is the only reason I would think." I questioned.

He was silent for a few minutes. The air felt heavy and my heart beat quickened. He took a few steps towards me; his face empty and eyes cold.

"I see a young maiden in my room wearing something so exposing," He paused and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, "Do you know what that means to me?" He lifted his strong hand and I flinched.

He smirked, then placed his hand on my right cheek and stroked my face. My face tingled at his warm touch and he leaned in close to me.

"It means I can have you all to myself." He whispered into my ear. My heart stopped and I froze.

"I-I have t-things I need to attend to." I backed away and dashed for the door. He intercepted me and shut the door.

"Don't run away like you did **last** time." He ordered.

I tried to slip past him but I felt his tight grasp on my wrist and felt his force as he gently swung me around. My back hit the door with a light thud. He had a firm hold of both my hands and pinned them at each side against the door. His eyes were overpowering and handsome. He leaned in closer to me so that our noses almost touched and locked his eyes onto mine.

"You're different somehow from all the other women I have met. There's something about you that—_**irritates**_ me." He confessed.

I jumped at his fierce words and felt threatened. He gently kissed my neck just behind me ear and I felt surprised and warm. I shivered at the sudden impact. My whole body shivered and goose bumps appeared at the back of my neck and arms at the feel of pleasure. He smirked at my reaction and kissed my neck again to tease me. I groaned and tired to break free from his strong hold. He moved down towards my chest and kissed me just above my right breast.

"P-please, Kurosaki-sama—stop." I whimpered.

He chuckled at my loss of power and my body felt limb and I gave up trying to resist. I let my body loosen and felt powerless. My cheeks flared with heat and my heart skipped a few beats.

"That's a good girl." He cooed.

He played around with the laces of my corset and licked my neck. He leaned in for a hot kiss and I felt his forceful, rough lips against mine. I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth and he pressed in to deepen our kiss. His tongue explored my mouth and my body felt like it was on fire. I broke free from our passionate kiss and panted from the lack of air and sudden rush.

"It seems I won this round."He said in a hushed tone.

I felt dazed and shocked all at once. _He—just kissed me_. My face burned and my heart pounded wildly against my chest. He stared at me for a brief moment taking in my confused expression and innocence. His golden, brown eyes felt like they could see through my heart and I looked down to hide my embarrassment. He slowly leaned in once more. His hot breath gently grazed my lips and time felt as if it had stopped.

Ding dong. The bell of the front door broke me out of my spell. He was inches from my lips.

"I-I'll g-get the d-door." I stuttered.

I dashed out of his room, down the stairs and into the hallway. My legs trembled and my lips burned from our kiss. _What—just happened?_ I touched my lips fondly tracing them as I remembered his warm lips against mine. I shook my head and got a grip of my surroundings. _I'll deal with that later, first I have to open the door._ I ran towards the front door and opened it slowly. I was stunned to find a young woman with black, short hair and purple eyes standing confidently.

"I'm here to see Kurosaki Ichigo."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 END.**

_Well that took forever! Thanks for all the waiting! I'm sorry for all the waiting! This chapter was actually hard to type. I didn't really know where to go with this chapter but figured it out along the way. The chapter is meant to reflect the title. I wonder who the girl was visiting Ichigo? ;) I put a dream sequence in, so if it's unclear to you please feel free to send me a message to clarify things for you! I hope you enjoyed the smut in chapter! Next chapter we'll have a little contest/ jealousy between Orihime and our mysterious lady! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! _


	5. Two Different Worlds

_**Hello Again! Thanks for all the reviews and waiting! I am very pleased with how this chapter went. I am very grateful for all the kind words people have been giving me and all the support for this story. Anyway on with this chapter. I wanted to start moving the plot and wanted to tease Orihime. Rukia and Orihime are almost always friends in every story and I wanted something different in which their friendship actually forms from their jealousy of each other, so let's see where that takes us. I also wanted to include other characters in the next chapter hence Mr. Urahara's ball. The next chapter will be focused entirely on the ball and how Orihime has to face other characters and other plot twists. Hopefully I will introduce Ulquiorra and Aizen at the ball... who knows XD Anyways thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

For a few minutes I stood stunned and dumbfounded at the petite girl in front of me. She looked at me with what seemed like loathing with her purple eyes.

"Um, yes come in. He's in his study." I informed.

She stepped right in without delay and I escorted her up the stairs towards Ichigo's study.

_Who is she? She's pretty but something tells me that she doesn't like me._ I thought as we walked in silence. As we approached the study my stomach felt like it had butterflies as I recalled the heated kiss we shared only moments ago. My face burned as we inched closer.

"Wait here please." I instructed. My hand hovered and shook slightly before I knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Ichigo barked.

"Um there's someone here to see you Sir." I announced shyly.

"Send them in." I opened the door for the mysterious girl and she walked in gracefully.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kurosaki. It's been a while hasn't it?" She greeted sweetly.

"Yes. How may I be of assistance Miss. Kuchiki?" Ichigo droned.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me to dinner this afternoon?" She suggested forcefully.

"Dinner? I'm afraid I must decline that most-gracious offer." Ichigo spelled out menacingly.

"You still have not responded to my brother's proposal. It would be awfully rude of you to simply pass such a generous offer." She emphasized.

Ichigo's face and shoulders tensed in anger and frustration. He thought for a moment then spoke.

" Inoue, please tell the rest of the staff that Miss. Kuchiki will be staying for dinner with us tonight." Ichigo gritted through his teeth.

Suddenly the room felt heavy and to avoid his gaze I bowed and closed the door after leaving quickly.

_What was that? The air felt so suffocating. I wonder what deal she offered?_ I felt an abrupt sharp pain tinge in my chest and found myself worried at the sudden turn of events_. He-he doesn't mean anything to me. He-can't. We are from two different social classes. What we are doing is dangerous._ I convinced myself. _I never even had a chance anyway._ I concluded. I stood firmly and decided this was for the best, then ignored the knot twisting in my stomach. I steadily made my way to the kitchen to try to distract myself with work. As I entered I saw Nel and Yoruichi busying themselves with washing and cleaning.

"Hey Orihime. You came just in time to help with the dishes." Yoruichi offered.

I paused and tired to speak but words did not escape my lips. I then swallowed and forced the words out.

"Ichigo-sama has instructed that Miss. Kuchiki will be joining him to dinner tonight." I announced.

Almost instantly the whole room went silent. Everyone froze from shock at the revelation of Ichigo's drastic change in behaviour.

"He-what?" blubbered Nel.

"He actually agreed to have dinner with a women?" Yoruichi stammered.

"Yes. I'm sorry am I missing something?" I wondered.

"No it's just Ichigo almost never invites people over. Even when he does it's mostly for business. He's never had a get together with a woman before." Explained Yoruichi.

After a few minutes her words sank in and the pang of pain returned. _He's never-why her? _ I worried_. Is she someone special to him?_ I shook such annoying thoughts to the back of my mind. _Remember who you are. You are but a simple maid. He is a Noble-man. I know where I stand._ I tried to convince myself.

As the day went on I saw Miss. Kuchiki wherever I went and that only seemed to annoy me. I happened to bump to her in the library, the garden and the guest room. Each time she would study my reactions and behaviour until I would leave. Finally when I went to the garden to tell Uryu to water the flowers I saw her sitting quietly at the table by the nearest flower bed eyeing me and I mustered enough courage to ask her about her sudden interest in my comings and goings.

"Miss. Kuchiki I presume?" I blurted out.

"And you are?"

"Orihime Inoue. A maid at the Kurosaki residence." I formally introduced.

"I see. Is there something you wanted?" She sang in a sassy tone.

"I noticed you have been concerned about my presence here," I started, "I don't know if you know but I would appreciate it if you would stop eyeing me and acting suspicious." I stated firmly. She said nothing for a moment as she put down her cup of tea then stared directly into my eyes.

"I have every reason to act suspicious when someone like you is around my future fiancée." She sneered. I froze at her last words.

"F-fiancée?"

"Yes. I've known Ichigo longer than you have. I know that he has always been-rash. I know that he wouldn't have hired someone as gentle as you. I also know that there is something more going on between the two of you." She smirked darkly.

I felt my body turn cold. _How does she-_

"There is nothing going on. I don't know what you are insinuating but Mr. Kurosaki and I have a simple relationship of employer and employee." I clarified. She stood up from her seat and walked towards me until she was only a few inches from me.

"Don't lie. 'Simple relationship?' Don't make me laugh. You are from two different worlds. You do understand that someone of your status is not fit to even be near him. If you do, you will be smart enough to distance yourself from him." She threatened.

"I-I don't know what you-mean." I uttered.

"You know _**exactly**_ what I mean." She snapped. She walked past me a few steps then stopped to say one last thing.

"You don't want to do something that would bring shame to you or your family, would you?" She hinted as she left.

I felt my legs tremble and my heart pound in my chest. _Shame? She doesn't have to tell me. I know the difference in our classes. I know how distant the space is between us. That I'll never be able to reach him. I understand yet-I feel as if my heart is about to break_. I felt my eyes burn, threatening to tear up. My vision blurred and I turned around to hide from my embarrassment until I bumped into the one person who I wanted to avoid at the moment.

"Found you." Ichigo said softly. He grabbed my wrist to prevent me from running away.

"Let go of me!" I whimpered.

"No. I want to explain things before you go running off." He admitted honestly.

I gazed at his eyes to try to figure out his intentions.

"There's nothing to explain." I muttered.

His grip on my wrist tightened and I was surprised at this simple action.

"Please." He uttered earnestly. "I had nothing to do with this situation. I was-am in a small predicament and as of late this issue rose until I could no longer ignore it."

"You have no obligation to tell me. Please let me go." I begged.

He said nothing as his grip slowly loosened. As soon as my hand was free I ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from Ichigo, away from my growing feelings for this man who torments me so.

_I've had enough. _

As evening drew nearer I made it my priority to avoid Ichigo as much as possible. Any attempt at the two of us being alone was warded off at my constant vigilance. I continued to occupy myself with work and small talk with Nel, Yoruichi and Uryu.

Finally it was late evening and everyone bustled in the kitchen preparing dinner. I rang the dinner bell and everyone gathered in the dining room. Ichigo took his seat at the head of the table and Rukia sat at the other end. Uryu and Nel placed silver platters down and Yoruichi poured the wine. I placed bread and fresh fruit onto the table. Ichigo glanced over at me at that instant. I averted my gaze to the table and swiftly left. As they began to eat I took note to simply stand quiet and avoid any confrontation at all.

"So Miss. Kuchiki, how long do you intend to grace us with your-company?" Ichigo bluntly taunted.

"Until we have settled the matter at hand." She retorted back.

Nel and Yoruichi exchanged worried expressions. Silence fell between Ichigo and Rukia, all was heard was the clanking of silverware. Then Rukia spoke again.

"Are you aware of the upcoming ball at Mr. Urahara's, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Yes I'm well informed thank you." He cut off.

"Will you be attending?"

"Presumably." Ichigo replied in a dull tone.

"Excellent. It would provide the perfect opportunity to further discuss our arrangement." She implied.

I observed Ichigo's irritated facial expression and wondered why he was persistent in refusing her advances.

_I thought they were going to be engaged. _

Rukia noticed my sudden interest and blurted out without thinking.

"Something the matter?" She hissed.

"N-nothing at all ma'am." I squeaked. She turned her attention back to Ichigo.

"Ah! Miss. Kuchiki I just remembered something. It is in my utmost regret to inform you that I have someone I promised to attend the ball with, therefore our-arrangement must be put on hold I'm afraid." Ichigo gibed. Rukia's eyes widened at Ichigo's remark.

"I see. Who is your date?"

"Someone who I am quite fond of." He chuckled.

Rukia looked concerned and irritated. My interest at the rise of events peaked. Rukia turned her gaze to me once again and I blushed at her fierce eyes. She looked from me to Ichigo and back again as if trying to figure something out them spoke.

"Inoue, may I ask what you find so amusing?" She snarled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that it would be in your best interest if you would simply enjoy your meal." I dared.

At that moment I gasped at my rude remark and covered my mouth with my hand. The room became silent and the temperature dropped significantly. Ichigo looked shocked at first then his expression changed to an amused one. Rukia however looked appalled.

"My, my don't we have some attitude. Well it's understandable for someone as-low as you." She emphasized.

My blood boiled as she brought my social status into the argument.

"I may be low in my social standing but at least I'm not high on arrogance." I snapped.

Rukia abruptly stood up and the chair behind her fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Arrogance? Aren't you full of yourself. Are you so confident that you will win this argument."

"Yes, in fact I am."

"I see. Well then we'll just have to wait and see how long you can last." Rukia snorted.

"I'll make it worth your precious time."

"Things sure seem to be getting heated." Ichigo playfully interrupted.

Suddenly it hit me like a wave. I had insulted a fine women of high standing. _What have I done?_ My body quivered in fear at my impertinence.

"Enough! I have never been so insulted in my entire life! I'll see to it that you get punished for your atrocity." Rukia vowed with rage as she stormed out of the dining room and into the hall.

Nel and Yoruichi followed behind Rukia in an attempt to calm or persuade her while Uryu stood rooted and paralysed at my outburst.

"Well that settles things I suppose." Ichigo giggled.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as I was in shock at my own rebellion. Everyone seemed to tread carefully around me and made no attempt to speak of the incident. Nel and Yoruichi hardly spoke to me for the rest of the afternoon and I felt miserable at myself for being so easily tampered with. Ichigo spent the remainder of the afternoon in his room and I cleaned.

"Um Inoue-san Mr. Kurosaki has asked for you." Uryu gulped.

"Thank you."

I went upstairs till I reached his room and paused in front of his door; fear and dread creeping its way into my racing heart. After some time I knocked and waited.

"Come in."

I stepped carefully inside and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me?" I spoke confidently.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for stepping in earlier. She is a pest and I found it quite amusing the way you handled the situation." Ichigo praised.

_He's complimenting me?_

"I honestly find her annoying. She is a petty little thing isn't she?"

I said nothing to ensure that I wouldn't add fuel to the fire I started. He observed me before continuing.

"That aside I also want to discuss what happened earlier in the study." I jolted as the memory popped into my head.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards me.

"Please. I would rather we forget that." I pleaded as I remembered Rukia's sharp words from before.

"Don't tell me you felt nothing as our lips clashed?"

I blushed at his blunt words. I turned away to hide my face.

"I thought so." He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto his bed and he sat on top of me.

"What are you-"

He leaned in towards me, his face inches from mine. I wiggled to break free but it was futile.

"I've had enough! I'm tired of your games. Don't you think it's time to end this farce?! I'm sick of being your plaything!" I whined.

He took hold of my hands that were thrashing at him and pinned me.

"Yes, at first this was nothing but a farce, however I have to admit that it seems you may have won our little challenge. I find myself being drawn to you the more I try to avoid you." He confessed.

I stopped squirming and looked up at him; confusion stirring within me.

"I don't believe you. Haven't you had enough? You have hurt me, angered me and stirred emotions in me that I never thought I would feel for someone like you." I sniffed.

Small tears trailed down my cheeks and I could no longer hold my resentment and anger. He looked startled at my small confession. He let go of my hands then smirked.

"Looks like we each have an even chance of losing." He got off me and sat on the edge of the bed. I slowly sat up and watched him.

"I understand your reluctance. I also understand the difference in our classes. However I refuse to be a puppet of the Kuchiki's so I must ask you something." He paused briefly before continuing.

"How would you like to go to the ball with me?" 

**Chapter 5 END**

.

.

.

.

.

_**So I wanted to emphasize the difference in social class between Orihime and Ichigo, hence the title and repetition of social class. I also wanted to mix things up with Rukia and Orihime. Worry not! Their relationship gets better but not in the way you may expect XD I also want to note that Ichigo has a nasty plan for poor Orihime at the ball, let's just say he wants to use her as a scapegoat for the time being, but unfortunately nothing goes according to Ichigo's plan XD Anyways I hoped you liked it! R&R **_


End file.
